The Androids of Tara
'Commentary' Commentary by Tom Baker (the Doctor), Mary Tamm (Romana), Michael Hayes (Director). 'The Humans of Tara' The cast and crew look back at the making of this story, featuring interviews with actors Paul Lavers, Mary Tamm and Neville Jason, writer David Fisher, script editor Anthony Read and director Michael Hayes. Camera: Une Herzer, John Kelly; Sound: Angus Anderson; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Thanks to: Kevin Jon Davies, Derek Handley; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producers: Steve Broster, Ed Stradling. (21'13 | 16:9 | 2007) 'Now & Then' Doctor Who historian Richard Bignell's featurette compares and contrasts present day locations as they are now with how they appeared in the story. Narrator: Paul Lavers; Thanks to: Leeds Castle Foundation, Ann Bishop; Martin Leach, James McConkie; Producer: Richard Bignell. (10'20" | 4:3 | 2007) 'Double Trouble' A brief history of 'doubles' in other Doctor Who stories. With contributions from DWM assistant editor Tom Spilsbury, Doctor Who Adventures editor Moray Laing and art editor Paul Lang. Senior Editor: Hamish Logie; Editor: Laura May Hards; Music: Hamish Logie; Audio Mix & Mastering: Andreas Williamson; Producers: Anthony Caulfield, Rohan Latchman; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Director: Marcus Hearn. (11'05" | 16:9 | 2007) 'Photo Gallery' Design, production and publicity stills for the story. Thanks to: Derek Handley, BBC Photograph Library. (7'47" | 4:3 | 2007) 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Coming Soon' A preview of Planet of Evil. The trailer for this box set is available on The Time Warrior. (1'01" | 4:3 | 2007) 'Radio Times Listings' Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Additional Special Features 'Directing Who: Michael Hayes' Michael Hayes looks back on his directing career on Doctor Who in this short featurette produced by Ed Stradling. Available on The Armageddon Factor. Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara Androids of Tara